


They're Just Butterflies

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: /s, Angst, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, This is honestly just a vent ahaha, Yeah that's it, projecting onto Aaron is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: They're just butterflies, Aaron.OR:Me projecting onto Aaron in 330 words or less.
Kudos: 2





	They're Just Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> am I projecting? Yes, yes I am.  
> I've been dealing with intrusive thoughts for a couple of days. They're horrible. So I needed to vent.  
> Also I can't let go of the butterfly metaphor from Steven Universe.  
> These aren't really the thoughts I have. Mine are worse. I really really hate them.

Aaron lied on his bed, his mind racing. He couldn't take it. The thoughts wouldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried, they just kept coming back. Pictures of blood and violence. "Do it," a dark voice told him. "No, don't!" He kept repeating. The darkness continued to overwhelm his mind. He couldn't even leave his room out of fear of hurting someone. His vision blurred as his eyes began to water. He was alone in his apartment. No friends to help him. Not even Aphmau.

He breathed deeply. They're just thoughts. He'd never hurt anyone. It was a curse. The curse controlled his thoughts, he didn't. It wasn't his fault.

Still.

The thoughts were there. Was it because he secretly wanted to? Did he really want to snap, to go on a rampage, to kill everything he touched?

Aaron was falling into a deep darkness. A darkness with nothing but fear, pain, and panic. He was hyperventilating. His black hair was wet with sweat, and his tan cheeks were stained with tears. He wanted to puke. He wanted to erase his memory. He wanted to die.

No. He couldn't. That would hurt everyone even more. But what if he couldn't control himself and he hurt them in a worse way?

Butterflies.

White, shiny butterflies.

They swept him up. He floated on top of them. They squeezed him tightly. Nothing but white, fluttering creatures. A contrast to the dark void he was used to. But it wasn't any better. There were too many, causing even more panic, this time paired with claustrophobia.

"You're a monster," they whispered to him.

"You aren't a monster."

"You are a monster."

"You are not a monster."

"Yes, you are."

"No, you aren't."

His eyes glowed red as he sat up, heart pounding and body trembling.

_They're just thoughts. They aren't real. They won't hurt you. You aren't a monster. You'd never hurt anyone._

_They're just butterflies, Aaron._


End file.
